


Can Love Be This Sweet?

by KittyAngora



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAngora/pseuds/KittyAngora
Summary: Hajime Hinata has always had a bleak, mundane life for as long as he could remember. When he’s given the duty to conceal the android, Nagito, from the family he can’t even trust and a government hunting it down, Hajime’s world is completely turned upside down. Nagito doesn’t come with an instruction manual, which would have been really useful if it had a chapter on what to do if he falls in love with something that can’t feel, let alone love him back.





	Can Love Be This Sweet?

_‘Damn it, where is he?’_

       Hajime Hinata shivered as he entered the air-conditioned building. Though it was summer, it seemed as though the building hadn’t caught up yet and was still stuck on winter.

  “Welcome to the Future Foundation's Headquarters,” the girl at the front desk greeted, “State your name and business you have for being here.”

  Hajime sighed, “Mukuro, it's me. Look, I kind of forgot my pass so-”

  “No exceptions.”

  “Come on! We go to the same school!”

  “I'm not going to get fired just because you can't-”

  “Evening, Mukuro!” a blonde cheerfully waved as she walked past the security desk.

  “G-good evening,” the dark-haired girl stuttered.

  “What?! How come she gets to-?”

  “Miss Enoshima is one of the finest researchers in all of-”

  The blonde hummed, “Say, haven’t I seen you before?”

  Hajime raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think so.”

  “Nope, I’ve _definitely_ seen you somewhere before.”

  “Hajime,” Mukuro interrupted them, “I’ll let you go, but don’t forget your pass next time.”

       Hajime sighed in relief as he entered the elevator. Just as he was figuring which floor he needed to go to, someone had already pressed a button.

  “Do you even know where you’re going?”

  “Not really, but I know who I’m looking for”

   The blonde took out her glasses, “And who might that be?”

  “Izuru Kamukura.”

  “Now, what does someone like you want with him?”

  Hajime glared at her, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

  “Izuru has never had a visitor before, so you can say I’m rather intrigued.”

  “So, you _do_ know him. What floor is he on?”

  _DING_

“It’s this one, so you better hurry before the doors close.”

_‘Just who exactly is she?’_

       Hajime walked behind the blonde. Her hair was held up by two teddy bear clips of some kind. Just how old was she? He’s seen Hiyoko with animal clips in her hair, but at least she can pass off for someone still in elementary school. Hiyoko would probably kill him in his sleep if she could hear what he was thinking.

  “So… Miss Enoshima-”

  “I sound old when you call me that,” she told him, “It’s Junko.”

  “Junko,” Hajime corrected, “what is it that you exactly do?”

  “I can't discuss my job with someone I barely know. Besides, I don't know if you're a crazed fan of mine.”

  “I told you. I came to talk to Izuru-” he started before stopping at a door.

       There was a large room with windows and blinds which Hajime assumed was the conference room. A white-haired boy was pouring water from a pitcher into several glasses. He seemed intensely concentrated on not spilling a single drop onto the papers next to the glasses. After placing the pitcher in the middle of the table, the boy looked up and noticed Hajime. Hajime’s breath caught in his throat as he brought his hand up to wave at the mysterious boy. To Hajime’s relief, the boy smiled and waved back at him.

  “Find anything interesting in there?”

  “Um, who’s he?”

  “No one important.” Junko yanked his arm, “Come on, we’ve wasted enough time.”

After passing through several confusing hallways, they arrive at their destination.

  Junko swung the door wide open, “Your favorite and most trusted person has arrived!”

  “There is no one I favor and trust other than myself, Enoshima.”

  “Aww, don’t be like that,” Junko pouted, “I brought you a friend.”

  The dark-haired man continued working, “Tell them to go away.”

  She huffed, “This is why you don’t have any visitors, Izuru.”   

  “Shit, why is this colder than the lobby?”

  “Hajime?” Izuru took off his goggles, “You took your time arriving here.”

  Hajime glanced at the table strewn with tools, “What’re you doing?”

  “Work,” Izuru simply told him, “And Hajime, please refrain yourself from cursing. It is quite distasteful.”

  “Huh, you guys kind of look similar,” Junko’s eyes widened, “Wait, is he your brother, Izuru?”

  Izuru nodded, “Our parents are away on business, so I called him over to check on him.”

  “Wait, you dragged me here _across_ town in the middle of the evening just to say ‘hi’?”

  Izuru handed Hajime a container, “Dinner.”

  Hajime scowled, “You know I can cook my own food, right?”

  “While that is true, my mastery in the culinary field is far superior to yours and-”

  Hajime rolled his eyes, “Again with the gloating?”

  “-you need to be eating a balanced diet everyday in order to properly focus on your studies.”

  “Stop treating like a kid,” Hajime handed the container back, “I can manage on my own.”

  “I have been independent for quite some time, Hajime,” Izuru told him, “I can tell you that it is more pleasurable to have a home-cooked meal.”

  “I can always cook for you, Izuru!” Junko interjected.

  “The only things you know how to prepare is curry and rice, Enoshima.”

  “But, they’re totally delicious!” she protested, “And I keep telling you, it’s Junko.”

  “I do not find it necessary to know personal things about you.”

  “You’re so mean!”

  Hajime reluctantly accepted the container, “Fine, but don’t do this again, alright?”

  “I will do what I feel is necessary to ensure your survival.”

  “It’s only a week, Izuru,” he reassured his brother, “I’ll be fine.”

  “You are welcome to stay with me until mother and father return.”

  “I’ll be _fine_ , Izuru. Now, aren’t you supposed to be working on whatever that thing is?”

  “It is a robotic prosthetic hand.”

  “Woah, can I touch it?” Hajime reached to touch the hand before feeling a shock surge through him.

  “Ow!”

  “If you had given me time to respond, I would have told you that it is very unstable at the moment,” Hajime blew on his now stinging hand, “Enoshima, please take Hajime to the infirmary.”

  “I don’t need to go to any infirmary. It's fine putting my hand under cold, running water.”

  Izuru glanced at Hajime's red palm, “If the pain still persists, there is some ointment somewhere in the house.”

  “What?” Hajime sarcastically asked, “You're not going to kiss it?”

  “Would you like me to?”

  Hajime's cheeks grew flustered, “It was a joke!”

  “Very well,” Izuru resumed tinkering with the prosthetic, “You may call if you find yourself in trouble.”

_Sometime Later…_

  “I’m not a kid,” Hajime muttered under his breath as he exited the bathroom, “Why can’t he see that I can be responsible?”

  “Responsible?” a voice echoed.

  “Gah!” Hajime jumped, “You’re still here?”

  “Izuru wanted me to make sure you didn’t get lost in the hallways.”

  “He didn’t have to do that,” Hajime mumbled.

  “Do you even know how to use the elevators?”

  “Obviously, who doesn’t know how to use one?”

  “Then you know that you need a pass to access them, right?”

  _‘The pass I left at home,’_ he groaned.

  “What’s with that face?” Junko laughed, “You can always ask your brother for-”

  “Don’t!” Hajime lowered his voice, “I’ll just have to figure something out.”

  “Why don’t you borrow mine?” she took a card out of her pocket.

  “Really?” Hajime reached out for it.

  Junko smirked, “I’ll exchange this card to you for a _very_ important favor.”

  He gulped, “W-what kind of favor?”

  “Don’t worry,” the blonde wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “It’s nothing too dangerous.”

  “Dangerous?” Hajime echoed.

  Junko walked away, “Well, if you don’t think you can handle this much responsibility-”

  “I can handle it!” he blurted out.

  “Awesome!” a smile lit up her face as she gave him the card, “I’ll come by to pick it up tomorrow afternoon.”

       As soon as the elevator’s doors closed, a mischievous smile spread across Junko’s face. So, that was Izuru’s brother. He was a lot more average than his brother, but that was to be expected when comparing anyone to Izuru.

  _‘What an interesting little brother you have there, Izuru. You wouldn’t mind if I played with him for a bit, would you?’_ Junko thought as she approached the conference room, _‘But, I wonder how he’ll react to this game’s eventual ending of total despair.’_

_The Next Day (4:37 pm)…_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

  “I’m coming!” Hajime stumbled to open the door, “How did you know to come here?”

  “Let’s just say a detective owed me a favor,” Junko sighed as she sat on the couch, “It took us forever just to get here.”

  “You didn’t mention this to Izuru, did you?”

  “Of course-”

  Hajime abruptly stood up, “Wait, you told him?!”

  “-not,” Junko gestured him to sit, “You really need to calm down.”

  “So, about this favor…”

  “You can come in!” she called from the couch.

  Hajime heard the door closed and footsteps entering the house.

  “Ah, I hope you don’t mind my presence here.”

  His eyes widened, _‘It’s the same guy from yesterday!’_

  “Hajime,” Junko’s usual grin was nowhere to be seen, “I need you to understand that what I’m about to tell you absolutely cannot leave this room. Do I have your full cooperation?”

  A shiver went down Hajime’s spine, “Y-yeah…”

  Junko put on her glasses, “Like your brother, a vast majority of the Future Foundation’s staff are derived from Hope’s Peak Academy. And you know the government supports the academy, correct?”

  “I don’t think I like where this is going,” Hajime said as he adjusted his tie.

  She continued, “For years, the foundation has been receiving funding from mysterious benefactors. Would you like to guess who they are?”

Hajime hesitated, “The government?”

  “With someone’s financial backing, it only makes sense that you occasionally complete some tasks that they’d like to see completed in the future.”

  “Your point is?”

  “Hajime, what if I were to tell you that humans and machines were a lot closer than you think?”

  “Oh, you’re talking about the prosthetic Izuru is making.”

  “Izuru, as gifted as he may be, is nowhere near the level to fully comprehend the minds of the world’s most intelligent researchers on robotic engineering,” Junko gestured to the boy sitting on the chair, “Hajime Hinata, I would like to introduce you to mankind’s first-ever android.”

  “What?!”

  “My researched team’s primary focus was to create androids to be used for the hospitality industry. Our plan was to boost further Japan’s tourism and our economy,” she sighed, “However, we were mistaken and took the idea of creating an android too lightly.”

  “H-hold on a second,” Hajime held his hand up, “If this is true, how come no one talked about it on the news.”

  “Several government officials, ones not even the public knows, made certain to _silence_ those who had potential to open their mouth.”

  “By silence, do you mean-?”

  “They were given a notice of transfer to a different branch a few hours before becoming unreachable.”

  “So, they aren’t dead.”

  “Friends and family haven’t heard from them since.”

  “Maybe they just don’t want to talk to them?”

  “We were team of sixteen,” Junko gave him a stern look, “I find it hard to believe that fifteen people would suddenly stop contacting their loved ones.”

  “T-then why are you telling me this?”

  “Because I fear that the military will attempt to exploit the android for their own means.”

  Hajime glanced at the android, “But, didn’t I see him walking around yesterday?”

  “I believed hiding the android in plain sight is the best course of action,” she adjusted her glasses, “After all, you can’t look for something that’s hidden if it’s not hidden.”

  “If that worked, then why’re you coming to me?”

  “Early this morning, I received word from a trusted source that several military operatives have been spotted in the area. I can’t risk the slightest chance of the android falling into the wrong hands.”

  “Why don’t you just ask my brother?”

  “Izuru is too high profile to be given this task. On the other hand, you-”

  Hajime interjected, “He would be better at handling this than me.”

  “Your brother has always been at the top of his classes and the most valued asset of any establishment he comes across,” Junko raised an eyebrow, “Do you really think they haven’t manipulated him at all?”

  “He wouldn’t-”

  “Not everyone is open to the idea of a machine with an artificial intelligence.”

  “I think I know my own brother.”

  “Really?” she crossed her legs, “There’s a super adorable picture on Izuru’s desk of the two of you fishing. If I estimate correctly, that picture is no more than eight years old.”

  “Seven,” he corrected her.

  “It’s still a long time to go without taking another picture. Do you _really_ believe he’s the same person as all those years ago? Are _you_ the same kid as seven years ago?”

  Hajime was silent for a moment, “I guess not…”

  “The android won’t do anything to intentionally harm you. After all, it was made to provide guests with comfort and satisfaction.”

  Hajime glanced down at the green suitcase next to Junko, “Guests?”

  “It will do whatever you ask of it, whether it’s cleaning or cooking.”

  “Um, does he have a name?”

  “You may call it Servant if you’d wish.”

  “That’s pretty harsh.”

  “How about Android?”

  “Isn't there something a bit more… _human?”_

  Junko walked towards the door, “If you think it’s necessary, then Nagito should suffice.”

  “So, how long is he exactly supposed to stay with me?”

  “No more than five days,” she opened the door, “Can I trust you with this responsibility, Hajime?”

  “O-of course,” Hajime’s eyes widened, “I almost forgot to give you back the card.”

  She sighed, “And that would have taken another grueling train ride.”

  “I guess I’ll see you later then.”

  “No matter what happens, know that androids simulate emotions. They can’t feel or experience them, so I would suggest you refrain from calling it by that human name you gave him.”

  “But, isn’t he an artificial intelligence?”

  “If you’re unable to separate your lies from your truths, then you’ll surely be met with despair,” Junko briefly studied him, “Then again, the outcome won’t change if you do succeed in separating them.”

  “There’s always hope,” he told her.

  “And believing in that hope will only intensify the despair in that final moment.”

_A few hours later…_

  “So…” Hajime awkwardly shifted in his seat, “how’s it going?”

  “I’m afraid I don’t understand,” the android stared at him.

  “I was wondering how you’re doing.”

  “I’m alright,” the android smiled at him, “There really is no need for you to worry about me.”

  “Still, it must be pretty tough to suddenly move to a place you barely know.”

  “I’ll adjust,” the android’s eyes shifted towards the window, “Don’t you have school tomorrow? It’s getting rather late.”

  “What time is it?” Hajime took his phone out of his pocket, “It’s already this late?!”

  “Sorry, I should have realized. I’ll try to do better next-” 

  “It’s not your fault, Nagito,” Hajime sighed, “I’m just lucky we only barely had any homework today.”

  “Nagito?” the android tilted its head, “Are you referring to me?”

  “We’re supposed to keep a low profile, aren’t we?”

  “But, we’re not in the presence of others. It’s perfectly fine to call me Android or Servant.”

  “I think Nagito is a nice name,” Hajime walked upstairs with Nagito following, “It kind of suits you.”

  “I can’t go against my master’s orders, so if that’s what you wish to call me then-” Nagito paused seeing Hajime stop at a door, “Is something wrong?”

  ‘ _Shit, where’s Nagito supposed to sleep?’_ Hajime thought _, ‘The guest room is cluttered with so many things. It’d take us an entire day to organize everything. I’d rather not use anybody else’s room since they always know when their stuff has been moved. I could always ask Nagito not to touch anything, but there’s still that chance.’_

  “I’ll change and brush my teeth,” Hajime opened the door, “Just wait somewhere in the room.”

  _‘What the hell am I doing? I know I wanted some excitement while mom and dad were away, but this is too much,’_ Hajime sighed as he looked into the bathroom mirror, _‘I’ll probably be grounded for the rest of my life if anyone finds out. Why did I have to agree to this?’_

_“Can I trust you with this responsibility, Hajime?”_ Junko’s voice echoed in his head.

_‘Wait, isn’t doing this considered treason? Isn’t that punishable by death?’_ Hajime splashed water on his face, _‘Snap out of it, Hajime. Just go to bed and everything will be fixed in the morning.’_

Hajime opened the bedroom door to find Nagito staring at the window.

  “I never knew how beautiful the night sky looked on this side of town.”

  “I wouldn’t say that,” Hajime shrugged, “It looks bleak and boring to me.”

  He chuckled, “You sound like your brother.”

  “You know Izuru?”

  “Not really, but I was told a lot stories about him by Junko,” Nagito said as he closed the blinds, “I’ve heard he has the tendency to lose interest in things very quickly.”

  “He and I are different people,” Hajime eyed him, “You’re wearing pajamas?”

  “Yes, Junko left me with a suitcase.”

  “Why?”

  “Humans normally wear clothing to shield themselves from their environment.”

  “Why do you need pajamas though?”

  Nagito reached to unbutton the top of his shirt, “If you’d rather I remove my clothes, I can-”

  “Don’t!” Hajime rushed forward and clasped both of Nagito’s hands, “Leave them on.”

  Nagito gave him a bright smile, “Okay.”

  Hajime flopped onto the bed, _‘How can he smile like that after what just happened?’_

“If you don’t mind me asking, where would you like me to enter stasis?”

   “Stasis? Like sleep?” Hajime asked.

  Nagito nodded, “There’s a couch downstairs, or I can sleep on the floor here if you’d like.”

  Hajime patted the side of the bed next to him, “We can share since the bed is big enough.”

  “Are you sure?” the android cautiously approached the bed, “I wouldn’t want to intrude onto your personal space.”

  _‘It’s not like you haven’t been doing that since you’ve arrived,’_ Hajime thought.

“It really doesn’t matter at this point,” Hajime reached over the nightstand to switch off the lamp, “Night.”

  “Good night,” Nagito closed his eyes and snuggled against the covers.

  _‘He’s already out? I guess it’s easier for him,’_ Hajime stared at the resting android, _‘I wonder if I close my eyes, will I wake up and never see him again?’_

_The Next Morning…_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

       Hajime heard the shrill noise of his alarm clock as he rubbed his eyes. After heading out of the shower and putting on his school uniform, Hajime yawned as he walked to the kitchen.

“Good morning.”

  “Morning,” Hajime’s eyes widened, “You’re still here?”

  “We’ll be roommates for the next few days,” Nagito placed a bowl of cereal in front Hajime, “Sorry, I was so focused on making your lunch that I didn’t have time to cook your breakfast.”

  “You didn’t have to do that,” Hajime shoveled a spoonful in his mouth, “I normally buy lunch at school though.”

  “Oh, I’m sorry,” the android’s face fell, “I can throw it out if you want.”

  “I’ll try it since you made it,” Hajime put the bento box in his bag.

  Nagito’s face immediately lit up, “You might want to start heading for the school now.”

  “I’ll do just that,” Hajime ran to the front door and called over his shoulder, “See you later!”

_Hope’s Peak Academy (Lunchtime)…_

  “-and then she handed me _her_ pencil!” Souda excitedly whispered, “Look!”

  Hajime sighed, “That’s the fifth time you’ve shown me that damn pencil.”

  Souda gasped, “This Miss Sonia’s _blessed_ pencil and she says I can keep it for the rest of my life.”

  “Dou really think it’ll last you that long?” Hajime reached into his bag and retrieved out his lunch.

  “It’s going to be my good luck charm for me and Miss Sonia to end up together,” Souda explained, “I’ll use it for the love confession letter I’ll write to her.”

  “Yeah?” Hajime raised an eyebrow, “And when will that be?”

  “You can’t just rush love,” Souda crossed his arms, “Aren’t you going to grab lunch?”

  “I already have something from home.”

  “Oh, what’s this I hear?” Teruteru walked over to Hajime’s desk, “As the Ultimate Chef, it’s my duty to know exactly what it is you put into your body.”

  Souda looked at him expectantly, “And as your soul friend, I have a right to know too.”

  “You guys know I’m not sharing, right?”

  “Obviously, just open it already!”

  Hajime sighed as he opened the box, “Are you happy now?”

  Souda laughed, “Dude, that’s so lame!”

  “Huh?” Hajime looked down at the bento and saw a cute bear shaped rice ball.

  Souda continued as Hajime’s cheeks grew flushed, “Did your mom make them for you or did you make them yourself?”

  “Souda, you’re quite mistaken here,” Teruteru chuckled, “Hajime’s parents are out town for a while.”

  “So, he _did_ make them!”

  “Obviously not.”

  Souda rolled his eyes, “Then, who else could’ve made it?”

  “Each dish has its own signature personally crafted by the chef.”

  “I don’t see any writing on the-”

  “I’ve seen Hajime cook during our cooking class,” Teruteru told him, “This is not Hajime’s creation.”

  “Alright, whose creation is this then?”

  Teruteru smirked, “Judging by this level of care and attention into this meal, obviously it’s…”

  “Hurry up, man!” Souda groaned, “I’m starving here!”

  Hajime scoffed, “Eat your lunch then,”

  “Not until I find out!” Souda snapped back, “Teruteru, you were saying?”

  “…his lover.”

  Hajime stood up from his seat, “He’s not my lover!”

  “Wait, you’re dating someone?!”

  Immediately, the whole class stopped what they were doing and crowded around the trio’s desk.

  “Hajime’s dating?”

  “Who is it? Ibuki wants to know?”

  Hajime protested, “No one!”

  “The evidence is right in front of you!”

  Sonia nodded, “That’s quite damaging.”

  “You guys are unbelievable,” Hajime muttered as he reached for his chopsticks.

  “W-wait!” Mikan squeaked.

  Hiyoko rolled her eyes, “What does the pig want now?”

  “Y-you can’t just eat it,” she fumbled with her skirt.

  “Why not?”

  “B-because it’s a cute bear…”

  “So, you want me to eat everything except the rice ball?”

  “I agree with Mikan,” Peko stated.

  “It’s a rice ball,” Hajime exasperated, “It doesn’t have a soul.”

  “It does have a cute face,” Mahiru took out her camera, “I want to take a picture of it before you eat.”

  “How do we know if it’s Hajime’s so-called boyfriend?” Fuyuhiko asked, “For all we know, it could’ve been his older brother.”

  “I doubt his brother would do give him something this cute,” Akane eyed the rice ball, “He would’ve done something boring to it, like making it into a boat.”

  Hajime raised an eyebrow, “Why boats?”

  “Doesn’t your brother like them?”

  “Yeah, I know that,” Hajime told her, “But, how do _you?”_

“That’s all he posts about on his blog.”

  “Wait, why do you-?”

  “Izuru Kamukura’s culinary skill is of the highest caliber,” Teruteru grabbed everyone’s attention, “You can’t compare it to something as simple as this.”

  “Regardless, Hajime must consume the bear in order to grow his strength so that he can overpower the true beast.”

  Mahiru cautiously eyed Gundham, “You aren’t going to bring another live bear to class again, are you?”

  “It almost ate my arm!” Souda cried.

  “Fool!” Gundham bellowed, “You weakling dared approached my mighty servant!”

  Hajime sighed as he ate his lunch and ignored his noisy classmates.

_Hinata Household (3:21 pm)…_

  “Hey, Nagito!” Hajime called out as he entered the house, “Are you still here?”

  The android greeted him, “Welcome back, master.”

  “Uh, what’s with the ‘master’ thing?”

  “It’s polite to welcome someone when you haven’t seen them for a while with a greeting.”

  “I know that, but why are you calling me your master?”

  The android walked over to the kitchen, “You’re someone who I take orders from.”

  “I’m not going to give you any orders, so drop this whole ‘master’ thing.”

  “But, what am I supposed to call you?”

  “Hajime is fine,” he looked over at the conflicted android, “Try saying it.”

  Nagito gave him a smile, “Welcome back, Hajime.”

  He felt his heart race, “Yeah, that’s a fine greeting.”

  “Why did you ask if I was still here, Hajime?”

  “I don’t know,” Hajime poured himself a glass of orange juice, “To check if you hadn’t gone out?”

  “I can’t leave the premises, doing so may result in my capture.”

  “Yeah, that makes sense…”

  “Did you enjoy the lunch I made?”

  “It was… interesting,” Hajime put the cup in the sink, “What was up with the bear though?”

  “Seeing small animals normally makes humans feel happy,” Nagito looked at Hajime, “Did you feel happy?”

  “I guess so…”

  “So, what do robots do when they’re alone?”

  Nagito huffed, “I’m not a robot, Hajime. Androids are machines designed to look as human as possible.”

  “Sorry,” Hajime held his hands up in self-defense, “What do androids do when their home alone?”

  “I mostly cleaned various rooms and appliances in the house.”

  Hajime looked around the kitchen, “The place is sparkling.”

 “I’m glad you think so,” Nagito smiled, “Cleaning is my best skill.”

  “Well, I better get started on my homework now.”

  “I can help you if you want,” he offered.

  “Really? That’d be great.”

       As the two went over Hajime’s various subjects, the sun began to set. However, Hajime would always get distracted whenever Nagito’s fingers would brush against his or when their shoulders would simply touch.

  Hajime stretched, “Man, I’ve never finished this quickly.”

  “Would you like me to get started on dinner?”

  “You don’t have to do it. I can always-”

  “I don’t mind,” Nagito smiled, “Making sure you’re happy and relaxed is my primary objective.”

  “If you say so…”

  Hajime flipped through several channels until he grew invested with the current music channel he was one.

  “Ah, so you’re a fan of Sayaka Maizono?”

  “Not really, but her group’s music is a little catchy.”

  “Dinner is a little hot, so you’ll have to wait a few minutes for it to cool down.”

  Hajime watched as Nagito set down the plates, “Why two plates?”

  “In order to further blend in with humans, Junko equipped me with the function to consume whatever substances humans could consume.”

  “You’re really high tech,” Hajime mused, “Though I wonder why an android made for tourism can do that.”

  “Before I was placed under your care, Miss Enoshima’s team were obligated to give me several upgrades per the request of several officials I cannot name for your safety.”

  “Why would the government want an android that can eat?”

  “I can only assume for espionage,” the android shrugged, “It’s unnecessary for me, but I was told to practice at least consuming food three times a day to get in the habit.”

  “Did it hurt when they gave you those upgrades?”

  “You must have me must have me confused for something else,” Nagito laughed, “I may react a certain way to situations, but that’s because I’m programmed to.”

  “Couldn’t you call those feelings?”

  The android darkly looked at him, “Do you really believe I have a soul?”

  “Of course, you do,” Hajime mumbled, “You have to.”

  “Here,” he felt something cold being placed into his hand, “We’ll fix this.”

  “What the hell?” Nagito’s strong grip kept the knife in his hand.

  “I could be your stepping stone towards your hope,” Nagito aimed the blade at his stomach, “I wonder what would happen if you gave a little push and-”

  “Let go,” Hajime glared at him, “That’s an order.”

Nagito did eventually let go of Hajime’s hand and silence remained throughout the rest of the dinner.

  The android suddenly spoke, “It was rude of me to force you into that situation.”

  “Just… don’t do it again, alright?” Hajime looked down at his hands, “You really scared me for a moment there.”

  He felt a hand grasp his own, “I know a fun way to cheer you up.”

  “Does it involve a movie?” Hajime yawned, “Honestly, I can barely keep my eyes open.”

  Nagito leaned in closer, “I know of _certain_ services that you may be interested in.”

  “What kind of-?” Hajime’s face grew red before he hastily grabbed the plates, “I should probably go wash the dishes.”

  As Hajime entered the kitchen, he could still could feel the android’s glaze on his back.

  “How disappointing,” the android sighed, “I even went through the trouble of going through your search history to figure out your preferences…”

  “Just go upstairs and sleep!”

_Hope’s Peak Academy (Lunchtime)…_

“Another teddy bear today, Hajime?” Souda teased.

  Hajime grumbled, “It’s a rabbit this time.”

  “It’s always good to have some variety.”

  He sighed, “Is it ever possible to love something that can’t love you back?”

  Souda raised an eyebrow, “Like a car?”

  “Like a person.”

  “This better not be about me and Sonia…”

  Hajime laid his head on his desk, “You might even have a better chance.”

  “What’re acting all depressed about?” Souda asked.

  “Obviously, Hajime is in some relationship trouble,” Teruteru commented, “Luckily for you, I know a thing or two about love.”

  “Don’t listen to him,” Souda crossed his arms, “This is between soul friends. Ordinary friends like you have no right to interfere.”

  “He’s not going to like me back anyways,” Hajime groaned.

  “If you officially know that, then you should be honest about your feelings.” Teruteru suggested.

  “See, Hajime?” Souda scoffed, “He wasn’t even listening.”

  “There’s no point of bottling things up if you already know the end result.”

  “You’re right!” Hajime sat up in his seat, “Thanks, Teruteru.”

  “Aren’t you going to listen to my advice, Hajime?”

  He rolled his eyes, “Should I really take love advice from you?”

  “I give awesome love advice for your information,” Souda protested.

_Hinata Household (3:45 pm)…_

      Hajime returned to his home with fear and doubt plaguing his mind. Even though he spent the rest of the day rehearsing what he was about to say, he still couldn’t shake the feeling of unease and nervousness.

  “Welcome back,” Nagito’s familiar voice greeted him from the dining room.

  Hajime slowly inched his way over, “H-hey.”

_‘You can do this,’_ he told himself, _‘All you need is to have little more confidence.’_

  Nagito looked at him curiously, “Are you alright, Hajime? You look like you’re about to faint.”

  “I’m good,” the boy leaned against the table, “There’s actually something I need to tell you.”

  “Why don’t you take a seat?”

  Hajime took the seat next to Nagito, “I don’t really know how to tell you this.”

  Nagito smiled, “You can start by talking.”

  “Well, I really like you and I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime.”

  “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Hajime.”

  “When you’re in the clear, we can head outside and-”

  “She was right all along,” Nagito sighed, “It’s very irritating to admit.”

  “Are you talking about Junko?”

  “Do I have a soul, Hajime?” the white-haired boy asked, “Is it possible for androids to have such a thing despite their programming?”

  “I think you have something that makes you feel like the rest of us.”

  “This is truly despairing,” Nagito grabbed Hajime’s hand and placed it over his chest, “What do you feel?”

  Hajime shook his head, _‘Is that really-?’_

“A heartbeat?”

“It was a pathetic display,” Nagito sighed, “I don’t understand how you could believe in such a fairytale.”

  “How’re you not an android?”

  “You should’ve known when I started eating in front of you.”

  “I guess so,” Hajime rubbed the back of his neck, “What about Junko’s colleagues? Aren’t they still missing.”

  “Yes, they’re missing-”

  “So, that was true!”

  “-because they never existed,” the boy sighed, “You can’t go believing every conspiracy you hear.”

  “Didn’t Junko say-?”

  “Do you honestly believe every word an adult tells you?” Nagito shook his head.

  “You were the one telling me lies!” Hajime pointed at him.

  “That doesn’t matter.”

  “It does!”

  “It’s incredible to believe that someone as insignificant as you could be filled with so much hope.”

  Hajime slumped in his seat, “I just really wanted to believe I was a part of something bigger.”

  “I don’t know whether to call it hope or utter stupidity-”

  “Hey!”

  “-but to answer your confession,” Nagito smiled at him, “I like you too.”

  “So, do you want to go on that date now?”

  “Aren’t you afraid the operatives will kill you if they spot us together?”

  Hajime rolled his eyes, “Are you going to keep bringing this up?”

  “That all depends on how much fun I have on our date.”


End file.
